


Unexpected Connections

by Velocity_Owl87



Series: Padawan Qui-Gon and Master Obi-Wan [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Use of the Force, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mentor/Protégé, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: AU- After a mining disaster, Obi-Wan Kenobi is sent to help alongside his Master Dooku and the Medic Corps.  While there, he ends up being put in charge of one of the orphans.An orphan named Qui-Gon Jinn that is not only attached to Obi-Wan, but is Force sensitive as well, changing the trajectory of not just his life, but Obi-Wan's also.





	Unexpected Connections

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing a few amazing artworks featuring a role reversal of Qui-Gon as Obi-Wan's padawan, I got the idea of how this would change things in the verse if this was the case. So this idea was born. There are four parts planned to this, but it could end earlier or later depending on how the parts end up.

The flap of the tent flickered in the wind, causing it to make a loud noise like a snap. It startled the young padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, that sat still on a single cot, his thoughts traveling to some distinct place somewhere far from this ailing planet.

Obi-Wan’s attention moved from the small child that was fast asleep on the cot. A brown cloak covered the child, only shifting when the padawan tried to move. The padawan’s attention went from the flap back to the young boy that was no older than four years old. The padawan looked away with a sigh, his attention now away from the child but now to those that surrounded them.

His eyes that were once a bright and lively blue were now dark; slowly losing its light as he looked on. The number of injured outweighed the cots that were available for them in the medical tent they were in.

He had grown nervous even looking at the child that had now begun to wake up from his long nap. The bed would be needed soon, yet he was reluctant to move the boy. The bandages that wrapped around his head and covered his right eye; were spotted with red. His wounds small but massive in nature. The padawan was filled with sorrow and sadness; he seemed filled with guilt.

The boy’s single blue eye that seemed to be the only working one looked up at the padawan; who shifted away from the boy. The padawan’s eyes always dodging as to avoid eye contact, “thank you Obi-Wan.” The boy’s voice was tired, shaky and seemly overwhelmed by the horrid events from hours earlier.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes before giving the boy a soft smile.

A smile that gave a sense of false security. He opened his eyes again and glanced over the packed tent, that seemed to grow more full as time passed. Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably as his butt grew num from his time staying still. 

He stood up with a long sigh that was filled with a sense of tiredness from a long day, but a voice called out.  It was a familiar voice that sent chills down his back.

“Padawan? Obi-Wan? Are you here?”

Obi-Wan quashed down the urge to hide from his Master, but he knew it was a childish thing to do. Squaring his shoulders, he moved to present himself to his Master. 

“I’m here Master.”Obi-Wan announced himself, wincing as his master swooped down the makeshift aisles towards him.

“Where have you been! I’ve been looking all over for you! Didn’t you hear me calling you through our bond earlier?” Master Dooku queried, clearly put out by having to hunt down his padawan.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as he shook his head.  “No Master. I didn’t. I can’t feel or hear anything from you at all.” His voice dropped to a low whisper as he realized that he couldn’t feel the bond from his side either.  

Their training bond that linked them through the force wasn’t gone, or else they both would have been in agony.  Rather, it was as if their connection in the force was muted. Or rather, another force bond had replaced it. A new force connection that was a bright and shimmering green in the back of Obi-Wan’s mind. 

“The bond wasn’t severed. That much I can tell now.”

His Master murmured, reaching out to test the connection, only to be stopped by a childish cry.

“No! No! It hurts!”

They both turned their heads towards the sound, both of them shocked by the sight of the child’s red face as he scrambled clumsily down to the ground and unsteadily ran to Obi-Wan. He grabbed Obi-Wan’s leg in a possessive death grip and gave Master Dooku a glare that had the other man taking a step back. 

“What hurts?” Obi-Wan asked, his hand automatically going to the top of the boy’s head. 

“When he touches it. I feel it here.” The boy touched his head, making Obi-Wan gasp in surprise as he also felt the small touch in his own mind. 

His eyes went back to his Master, who was frowning at them and looking far too grim for Obi-Wan’s liking. 

“Padawan, where did you find-”

“Qui-Gon. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn.”

Master Dooku knelt down and smiled, clearly trying to smooth the situation over with Qui-Gon. But the boy was having none of it, drawing closer to Obi-Wan. He wasn’t hiding his face though, he was staring boldly at the older man, daring him to come closer to his chosen protector. 

They stayed in their stalemate for several minutes. Both were forcefully glaring at each other silently until Obi-Wan cleared his throat. Even then, it only gained him a flicker of attention from both of them until he explained Qui-Gon’s origin.

“He was amongst the injured, Master. He was the youngest so the medic thought it best to put him in my hands.” Obi-Wan explained, trying to not shrink back under the stern glare of his Master. “You can check with the head of the Medic Corps,” he offered softly, making his Master snort at that. 

“I believe you, Obi-Wan. I’m simply surprised. It’s not everyday that you find a Force sensitive child during a refugee evacuation. Nor is it everyday that a training bond is replaced by a soul bond.”

Despite the thoughtful tone of his words, Obi-Wan felt a chill at them. It mader him colder than sitting in the tent with Qui-Gon had done. He knew his master was keenly interested in the ways of the force and his laser guided focus was sometimes not an easy thing to live under. And he didn’t think that Qui-Gon would benefit from Dooku taking in any interest in him or the nascent force bond that had sprung between them.

“I’d have to talk to Master Nu and check the archives. Surely there must be some sort of precedent in this situation.” He murmured, glancing briefly at the child before turning his attention back to Obi-Wan.

“Our replacements are coming in five standard hours, so it’s best if you remain with Qui-Gon until that time. Luckily, investigations and the relief efforts are winding down so your help is not needed like earlier.”

Obi-Wan winced at icy tone of the rebuke. Qui-Gon must have sensed the underlying meaning to the words and moved closer, making Obi-Wan feel slightly better at being reprimanded in front of another person.

“Obi-Wan stay with me?”Qui-Gon asked Master Dooku, who nodded. 

“He will. Then we will go to Coruscant. Are your parents around?”

Qui-Gon shook his head. 

“I lost them.”

Obi-Wan shook his head at his Master, who stood up, nodding as if it was an everyday situation. 

“I see. Well, Obi-Wan will stay with you. I have to make some arrangements. Try to rest if you can.”

The sleep suggestion was subtle, but strong enough to send both of them to the cot, curling up like puppies and asleep before Dooku even had a chance to turn around and head to the Medic Corps station. 

He had a comm call to make.

~*~*~*~*~

After Master Dooku had left to make his call, Qui-Gon had shivered and whined against Obi-Wan. 

“Are you hungry, Qui-Gon?”

Obi-Wan asked the child as they went back to the cot.

Qui-Gon shook his head, curling up even more against him. 

“Just wanna sleep. Tired.”

Qui-Gon mumbled, leaning heavily against Obi-Wan, prompting the Padawan to pick him up. He was so very cold, Obi-Wan realised as he picked him up rubbing his back in an effort to get him warm again. He wrapped his cloak around the child, making him burrow deeper into his chest. 

“Do you want to lie down again?”

Qui-Gon nodded, “Please.”

Obi-Wan carried him to the cot and laid down with him, grabbing the extra cloak and camp blanket to layer over them both. He rubbed Qui-Gon’s back again, hoping to either soothe him or himself, he wasn’t sure. 

What he was sure of was that it was comforting to do so. The child relaxed after a few minutes, his body a warm sleepy weight against his. It made the tension and worry he had been carrying dissipate as they lay there, his hand moving mechanically as he let his thoughts wander away from the evacuation situation and the child who had bonded with him. 

The bond pulsed gently, Qui-Gon’s sleepy happiness making it feel soft and fuzzy in the back of his mind. It was soothing and comforting, making his own body get relaxed enough for him to drift off into a near doze. 

He was dozing lightly when he heard a small breathy purr. 

Surprised, he opened his eyes to look at the child lying curled up against him and listened. 

Sure enough, Qui-Gon purred again, clearly feeling safe and content despite the upheaval and injuries he had gone through. 

His own subspecies could purr, but he hadn’t known that Yavinese could and Qui-Gon was proving it. He didn’t mind, he liked that Qui-Gon trusted him enough to purr. He knew how much of a gift it was that Qui-Gon was purring in front of him and that prompted him to also purr back in return. 

He wasn’t sure if it was the same as with Stewjoni, purring to return the favour and acknowledge that they were bonded enough to purr together. But he figured that he might as well give it a try and see if it was true or not. 

He closed his eyes and let himself relax enough to let the purring come. 

It was quiet, a bit rusty, but a purr nonetheless. 

A purr that made Qui-Gon give a squeak of pure happiness as he burrowed deeper in the bed, his purring getting louder in reply as Obi-Wan’s own purring sounded out in return. It was louder, more content and Obi-Wan knew that he had done the right thing. 

They stayed like that, purring at each other until Obi-Wan himself finally passed out, his body finally giving into the much needed sleep it craved.

He felt a warm presence sit near him and Qui-Gon, finally pulling him out of his deep sleep. 

He wasn’t happy about it, but the annoyance was dissipated by the rations that the medic had on a tray. 

“I know you both need the sleep, but you also need to eat. I noticed that was something you haven’t done since you ended up with the little one here. How is he?”

The Medic, a blue skinned Twi’lek, asked in a low voice as to not wake Qui-Gon, who was still purring and snoozing happily on Obi-Wan’s chest.

“He’s sleeping right now. Although he should eat. Even though it would be a shame to wake him up.” Obi-Wan mused as he looked down at the child.

“Normally I would say to let him sleep. But we don’t know how long it has been since he had a meal.” 

She looked down at the tray she held, biting her lip as she recalled the conditions that they had found Qui-Gon in. Her sadness and sorrow filled the air and it was all Obi-Wan could do not to wince at the strength of her emotions in the Force. 

“His parents were one of the first that were pulled out of the mine. The girl that was minding him died right after from the shrapnel.”

The Medic explained quietly, making Obi-Wan reach out and soothe her, sending out their collective sorrow into the Force. 

He had guessed that had been the case. He hadn’t been allowed near the tarp covered bodies, but he had guessed the minute that a harried Medic had thrust Qui-Gon in his arms that was the case. It was a Force blessing that he had been nearby.

And a Force blessing that Qui-Gon was Force Sensitive and strong with it. 

He would have a home at the Temple. 

_ “And a Master once he comes of age.” _

He shivered at the thought, trying to push it away as something random that had popped into his head due to the closeness and the bond that had sprung up between them. The intimacy due to the similarities of their subspecies. Anything but the truth.

_ “There’s no doubt.” _

He knew that tone and he shivered because it wasn’t just idle thinking or wishing. It was the Unifying Force  _ telling _ him that was what would be. 

Qui-Gon Jinn was both a bondmate and a Padawan. Time would tell how it would all play out. 

He swallowed hard, realising that he had been quiet for far too long, lost in his own thoughts by the way she was watching him. He coughed and smiled.

“My apologies for drifting off. It was rude of me to do so. I was just caught up in my thoughts.”

The Medic smiled briefly and rubbed her lek.

“I get it. We’re all burning the candle at both ends and you have a child to mind also. Luckily there aren’t too many children. He and seven others lost parents in the explosion. They have relatives. He doesn’t.”

Obi-Wan connected the dots quickly.

“We are taking him. He’s Force sensitive.” He filled in quickly, much to the Medic’s relief. 

A relief that was short lived when she gestured to his eye. 

“He might lose it. Will that hurt his chances at becoming a Jedi?”

Obi-Wan tilted Qui-Gon’s head gently to look at the bloodied bandage covering his eye. He hoped that Qui-Gon would keep his eye, but nothing was sure. Shrapnel and medical field care usually didn’t spell out a positive outcome. But Qui-Gon was young. And tough. 

“It won’t. And even if he does, there’s always cybernetics if it happens.”

Obi-Wan explained gently, making the Medic brighten up again. 

She opened her mouth to add something when the sound of speeders and other transport vehicles filled the air. She listened for a bit, sitting still until they both heard “Arienne!” the name making her bolt upright. 

“That’s me. Feed him, and I’ll come back to see to his eye. He’s too young to look like an Outer Rim pirate.” He snorted at that, making Arienne smile.

She gave his hand a light squeeze, leaving the tray with him and taking off to help more of the wounded.

He was about to follow her orders when Master Dooku and more Medic Corps appeared, as well as Master Tahl and Master Plo Koon.

“Obi-Wan, it’s time. We need to go.”

II

“I want to go.”

Qui-Gon announced loudly from Obi-Wan’s lap as they sat in the halls of healing. He understood Qui-Gon’s dislike of the area. It was cooler than the rest of the temple and painted in pale blues and greens made to be soothing, but only making it feel even colder and much more impersonal than other places in the temple. 

He disliked it strongly, but wouldn’t let himself say so. Or let Qui-Gon get a hint of it through their connection. Qui-Gon needed the medical aid to give him the best chance of keeping his eye if it was at all possible.

“I know. But you need to get your eye fixed. Then you can go.” Obi-Wan explained patiently, wondering if this was payback for all the times that he and Master Dooku had had the same conversation, but with the roles reversed. Qui-Gon scowled and curled up even more in his lap.

Obi-Wan sighed and tried to soothe the child. “Soon, I promise. Soon.”

He murmured as he snuggled the little boy a little tighter. It was a gesture that he had found worked on Qui-Gon before while they travelled on the ship. But it didn’t seem to work the same magic on a child who was overly tired and dirty and needed a bath and to be put to bed. Something that Obi-Wan would have already done if it wasn’t for the urgent need to have Qui-Gon’s injuries properly treated. He wanted Qui-Gon to be healthy and he wanted it badly enough to put up with a very grumpy child curled up into his lap. 

He was trying to calm Qui-Gon when Bant entered the room with a tray of instruments. 

“Obi-Wan, why are you here? And holding a youngling?”

He smiled at the comment, knowing that it was very odd for him to be in the halls without putting much of a fuss. And with a youngling, who was fussing in the way that most tired and out of sorts way younglings did. 

“Bant, this is Qui-Gon Jinn. He came home with us. He’s going to be an initiate and he needs his eye checked out. That’s why we’re here.” Obi-Wan explained, nudging the youngling to face Bant and show the dirty bandage.around his head and covering his eye. 

Bant clicked her tongue as she set the tray on a table and knelt in front of Qui-Gon.

“Oh. You poor thing! May I look at your eye?”

Qui-Gon stared at her for a few moments, as if sizing her character up. He reached out in the Force while Bant patiently waited for Qui-Gon to make his assessment on her. Once he had found what he wanted, he nodded his consent. 

Bant smiled at him and stood up to get a pair of medical gloves on.

“Great! Would you mind if Obi-Wan puts you on the examination table? I need the space to work on your eye, okay?”

Qui-Gon nodded again before clutching at Obi-Wan who carried him over and settled him there, moving away to give Bant enough space to work. Qui-Gon reached out for Obi-Wan’s hand, holding it as Bant cut the bandage away to examine the wound.

“You did a number on your eye here. You’re also a bit dirty, so I’m going to need to wash your hair and face. What happened, can you tell me?” Bant asked, getting to work, quickly washing out the dirt and blood from Qui-Gon’s hair and face, careful to not injure the damaged area of his eye as she made quick work of it.

“Metal hit me when Maya and I were near the mine.” Qui-Gon replied, making Bant hum.

“You’re going to need a lot of bacta for your eye. I wish I could tell you it’s going to work perfectly, but I don’t know. I’ll ask Healer Che when she comes.” Bant explained as she expertly dabbed the blood away from the deep, gaping gashes over what remained of Qui-Gon’s right eye. 

Bant’s eyes flickered at Obi-Wan as she worked and Obi-Wan clamped down on his side of the bond as to not let Qui-Gon feel the horror welling up in him at the sight. Even with Bacta, he doubted anything could be done to save his eye. It was a sad situation, but at least Qui-Gon was not crippled or brain damaged.

“You doing okay, Qui?” Obi-Wan asked softly, not wanting to startle either Bant or the child.

“It’s sticky and cold. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” Qui-Gon replied, trying to move his head to see him, but was prevented by Bant.

“Hold still. I’m nearly done here.” Bant reminded him, gently moving his head back to finish off the cleaning and bandaging off with fresh bacta and bandages.

“Come back in three days. We need to check your eye to make sure it’s healing.” Bant explained, taking the debris and throwing it out before turning to Obi-Wan. 

“Make sure you take him to the creche. You both need hot baths and food. They’ll take care of him there so you don’t have to wait.” Bant reminded them both, recalling all too well the times when Obi-Wan skipped taking the necessary care of himself because he was too tired to do so.

Obi-Wan was on the verge of agreeing with Bant when Qui-Gon spoke up sullenly. 

“I don’t want to go!” 

Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead at Qui-Gon’s protestations, exhaustion finally hitting him and hitting him hard. Not to mention the mental and emotional assault that Qui-Gon was now launching onto their bond. It was painful and he only just was able to withstand it. Especially now that Bant had mentioned food and a hot bath.

Obi-Wan’s stomach growled and he was all too aware of how gritty his skin and robes were. The need to soothe his physical discomforts were the most important things at that moment and pushed his duties and obligations to the back. He’d deal with the actual formalities after he had looked after himself.

When was the last time that he had eaten a proper meal and actually taken a real bath rather than wet wipes during a few stolen moments of privacy? When had he eaten a proper meal that wasn’t ration bars or mouthfuls of watered down soup stock? Far too long was the answer. Once he realised this, he desperately wanted to get food and get clean and the last thing he wanted was to deal with was a stubborn child. 

Even if it was a child that he was bonded to.

“Qui-Gon, it’s the rule of the temple. All initiates have to go to the creche. I am not abandoning you, I promise.”  Obi-Wan pleaded, hoping that the fight wouldn’t drag on. He really wanted to get proper food and a bath.

Qui-Gon shook his head, his cheeks going red and the bond flaring up to show his displeasure and utter disagreement at the decision. 

“No. I wanna stay wif you!” Qui-Gon burst out, his speech suffering due to his distress. 

“Qui-Gon, please-” Obi-Wan tried to reason with the child, but was cut off by a pulse of angry fear, making him stop right before Qui-Gon yelled at him.

“NO! NO!” Qui-Gon’s voice cracked at the last syllable, reminding Obi-Wan at how painfully young and how  _ scared _ he was. Yet there were rules in place and he had to obey them. He was a padawan. He had to follow the rules.

Obi-Wan chewed on his chapped bottom lip as he turned to look at Bant, who clicked her tongue and shook her head. 

“ Enough! Better take him with you then, Obi-Wan. I know how stubborn both of you are, so rather than have you both make yourselves ill, just take him with you. We can always explain to the creche master later. Go on. Off with you,” Bant said, her tone brooking no argument. 

Not that Obi-Wan could. She was right and he had no strength to argue with her  _ and _ Qui-Gon. He sighed and nodded.

“Alright. Come on Qui. Let’s go,” Obi-Wan calls Qui-Gon, who reached out for his hand.

As their hands touched, the bond lightened to Obi-Wan’s relief. His mind was clear again and he debated pressing the issue again. He wanted to, yet he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. Nor did he want to upset his bondmate. Or Bant.

“Don’t worry, Obi. I’ll get Healer Che to put in a word if anyone gives you any hassle.”

Bant assured him, winking at Qui-Gon, ushering them out into the halls and shutting the doors behind them.

“Food?” Qui-Gon chirped up, his eye wide and hopeful. 

“Not yet. We both need a bath. Badly.” Obi-Wan explained as he scooped up the slow Qui-Gon and carried him up to his and Master Dooku’s quarters, cutting the trip in half. 

“Then food?” Qui-Gon whispered, his head resting on Obi-Wan’s collarbone as he burrowed into Obi-Wan’s chest like a kitten seeking warmth.

“Then food. I promise. Here we are.”

Obi-Wan stopped in front of the quarters, shifting Qui-Gon so he could key in the code to let them both in. He keyed it in quickly, pausing only to take off his cloak and boots before hurrying to the fresher, where he set Qui-Gon onto the toilet seat and busied himself with running a hot bath for the child. He could have used sonics, but it wouldn’t completely get him warm and soothed enough so that he didn’t have to get into another standoff just yet.

He dumped in bubble bath from a packet Bant had given him his last name day, swirling it around to make a nice thick foam. He recalled how much he liked it when he was Qui-Gon’s age and figured it would be a nice distraction if the child didn’t like baths. 

“Now that’s done. Can you undress yourself or do you need help?” Obi-Wan asked as he started to loosen his own tabards and sashes as an example to Qui-Gon.

“I can. Turn around? Please?”

Obi-Wan smiled briefly and did as he was asked. He waited until he heard the tell tale sounds of cloth rustling and dropping to the floor as well as shoes. He turned his head in time to see Qui-Gon patter to the bath and carefully slide in, hiding behind the thick foam.

“Can I turn around now?” Obi-Wan queried, working on his own clothes until he was only in his leggings and socks.

“Yes. You can.” 

It was then that he turned around to see Qui-Gon playing with the bubbles, careful to not get his bandages wet. He smiled as he played with the foam, patting it, scooping it up in his hands, splashing a little and making Obi-Wan grin as he knelt beside the tub and watched him be a child, something that he didn’t get much of in his four years of life. 

It made Obi-Wan slightly sad, an emotion he ruthlessly pushed away and raised his shields over. He wasn’t going to let it infect Qui. Not right now when he was getting a bit of a reprieve after such a harrowing two days. Or three? He honestly didn’t know. 

It didn’t matter. His parents had been buried, the refugees evacuated and an investigation pending on what had caused the collapse. That was all above his head, he mused as he kept an eye on Qui-Gon, who was still splashing happily about. Maybe Master Dooku would look into it. Or maybe Master Plo or Master Tahl would. 

It wasn’t  _ just _ a mining accident. Something or someone had caused it and killed off so many innocent people. Injured some too, he turned to look at Qui-Gon, who had stopped splashing and was rubbing off the dirt and grime that clung to him. He pushed his musings away and turned to grab the washcloth to soap it up and then hand it to Qui-Gon, who made use of it quickly. 

No. What happened was out of his hands. This child was what he needed to focus on now. He was going to need all the help and support he could give him. 

_ “Careful, Obi-Wan, that does sound a bit like attachment.”  _

The thought made him smile as he watched to make sure that Qui-Gon got himself clean. It sounded far too much like Master Tahl was telling him that, in her gentle teasing way so unlike the patrician coldness of his own Master. 

Maybe it was attachment, he mused as he drained the tub and used the shower attachment on Qui-Gon to make sure he was completely rinsed off and clean. Maybe it was meant to be, he thought as he wrapped Qui-Gon into a fluffy towel and carried him to his quarters, sitting him down on his bed and asking him to wait for him.

“ _ Maybe it is, but why would the bond appear if it wasn’t meant to happen? Why would the Force tie us together if we can’t be together? _ ”

Obi-Wan washed up quickly as he mulled over these questions. He had hoped to have some quiet time to meditate on the events, but now, he was going to have to do it when Qui-Gon was asleep. Or maybe not, since he could feel Qui-Gon’s hunger through the bond and promised himself to have a lesson about shielding sooner than he planned. 

Once out of the shower, Obi-Wan ordered food from the canteen, explaining his situation despite knowing full well that the news would be all over the temple. He knew he would have a lot of explaining to do, but he would suck it up and cope if it meant getting a warm meal delivered. Besides, he consoled himself as he picked up their soiled clothes and shoved them into the hamper, the fact that he had brought a Force sensitive child would balance out the hassle he would have to deal with later.

The food arrived quickly and he was relieved to see Bant had added children’s clothing for Qui-Gon, who happily received both the food and clothing with childish glee.

“It’s been ages since I had bantha stew and flatbread!” Qui-Gon exclaimed happily as he inhaled the meal despite Obi-Wan’s reminders to slow down. 

“But it’s so good!” Qui-Gon had complained as he tried to do as Obi-Wan said. 

“Now. It won’t be when it comes back up again because you ate too fast.” Obi-Wan replied, his words finally getting through to Qui-Gon. He didn’t speak again until he had polished off his stew and muji fruit for desert, looking far too content and sleepy to Obi-Wan’s amusement. Even the bond was soft and pulsing with contentment and tiredness.

“So what now?” Qui-Gon asked as he let Obi-Wan wipe his face clean before helping him put the dishes back on the tray and carry them to the door to get taken away by the cleaning droids.

“We sleep.” Obi-Wan replied, scooping up the child who had been unsteady as they had walked to the front door. 

“Mhhmmm. And then?” Qui-Gon murmured as he was tucked into bed. 

“And then we figure it all out.” Obi-Wan replied, lying down and curling up around him under their blankets.

“Everything?” Qui-Gon murmured, wrapping up around Obi-Wan physically and mentally, making him feel like he was wrapped in the softest warmth he had ever known. He brushed a kiss against Qui-Gon’s bandaged forehead and hummed.

“Not everything, but most of it will be.” Obi-Wan replied softly. He refused to think about the Council or of Master Dooku or the creche. Later. It would all be sorted out. Later. Right now, they both needed to rest.

Qui-Gon’s eye slipped shut as he nodded, his breathing slowing down as he relaxed into the sleep that Obi-Wan could now see he was fighting off. 

“Okay.” Was the last thing Qui-Gon replied before easing off into a low purr that signalled he was asleep.

Obi-Wan kissed his forehead again and closed his own eyes as he too purred and drifted off to sleep.

END

  
  
  
  



End file.
